Seleukos I Nikator
Seleukos I Nikator (6 july 396 bc - 25 november 283 BC) was one of the Diadochi and founder of the Seleukid Empire. He managed to wrest control of the eastern part of Alexander's empire with the help of Ptolemaios Sotor, while later he campaigned against Antigionos I Monophthalene to secure control over Syria. He was the last of the diadochi to die and was succeeded by his son Antiochos. Family Seleukos was married to Apama and had 3 sons and 4 daughters by her. He is furthermore rumoured to have have another child by Damaspia Demadid, but evidence of the existence of this love child cannot be found. War with the Mauryan Empire Threatend by the rapid expansion of Chandragupta of the Mauryan Empire, who quickly absorbed the eastern satarpies of Alexander's empire, Seleukos sent a strong army east in 305BC. The war however ended in 304BC with the eastern satarpries transfered to control of the Chandragupta, in exchange of Chandragupta supplying war elephants for Seleukos western campaign. This secured the eastern border and gave Seleukos the opportunity to turn his gaze westward. War with the Antigonid Empire In 301 BC Seleukos launched an invasion of Antigonid Syria. Antigonid, already deeply involved in war against the Greek cities, was unable to resist Seleukos' initial advances. Seleukos managed to sack the Antigonid capital of Antigoneia early in the war, together with cities such as Mallos. This sacking would be a continuing pattern for Seleukos as a way for him to finance his campaigns, even sacking cities he intended to occupy. After a decisive victory at Anasartha he came into control of the Syrian countryside, but he was unable to assert control over the wealthy coastal trading cities. The war would continue for a few more years with some minor engagements, and would end in 295 BC with Seleukos gaining the Syrian interiour. War with Atropatene With Syria secured Seleukos turned his attention north, to the territory of Atropates. Atropates had served Darius and Alexander after him, but had refused to swear allegiance to Seleukos. His son Datames continued his independent reign after him. Early in the 3rd century BC the Atropadits involved themselves in long border conflict with Albania. By 288 BC Seleukos felt the time was ripe to add Atropaterne to his domains. An indecisive campaign followed whereby Damates led the cities of Media and Armadioi fall in Seleukid hands while he and his forces withdrew into the Eynali mountains and conducted a hit-and-run campaign. After three years, under pressure from Armenia, Datames was compelled to enter into an agree with Seleukos: he would pay tribute to the Seleukids and join all their future wars, but would be left to run his own affairs. Diplomatic relations The success and Syria and Atropatene caused concern amongst the other Diadochi, who began to fear Selukid dominance. Seleukos would spent the years following the war in Atropatene to improve relations with his neighbours. Administration of the Empire Seleukos was faced with the difficulty of ruling a diverse empire which was only recently brought under his control. Faced with these circumstances it proved difficult to effectively administrate the whole realm, which resulted in the outer satrapies being able to assert a high degree of autonomy. Instead Seleukos' policy was to slowly Hellenise his empire by allowing syncretic cults to emerge while introducing Macedonian culture via theaters, temples and settlers. Of particular interest was the city of Susa, which he tried to turn into a model Macedonian city in the empire. His wife, Apama, proved to be an capable administator while Seleukos was on campaign, greatly improving the civil infrastructure of Pinaka, setting the stage for its future growth. He decided to allow the Cult of Isis to spread to his lands in an effort to please the Ptolomies of Egypt and gain their support. Religious squabbles Seleukos was not a very pious man. In 290 BC he snubbed Diomedes Demadid when the people called for a festival to honour his piety, prefering to invest the money into mines in Utia. By 289 BC the oracle of Delphi and declared Seleukos to be ill-befitting a leader. Bowing to religious pressure Seleukos organised a large ceremony to appease the gods. Category:Seleukid Dynasty Category:Seleukid Empire